Claire Tanner
Claire Tanner is a fictional character on Full House (portrayed by Alice Hirson 1, Doris Roberts 3, pictured). Danny and Wendy Tanner's mother. She was the one who was there for Danny in the first few months after Danny's wife, Pam died, temporarily living in the house with them. She helped Danny care for the girls. The day she moved out was the day that Jesse and Joey moved in. She is also divorced. Appearances She came back in the episode, "The Return of Grandma", so she could check up on Danny, Jesse, and Joey to see how they were doing with the girls. To her surprise, the place was a mess. Jesse and Joey expected her to clean the whole house since she was there, and went out to catch a movie. When they came back, Danny informed them about what Claire said—that she wanted them to clean up their mess. She brought in Jesse and Joey's mothers, Mindy Gladstone and Irene Katsopolis. They offered to move in, which seemed more like a threat to the guys. She, Mindy, and Irene made a deal with Danny, Joey, and Jesse—if all three guys could clean up the house in a few hours' time, they would not move in. If they failed in cleaning the house in a few hours, they could move in. Claire and the others were surprised to see the house so clean after a few hours. In the episode, "The Miracle of Thanksgiving", it was revealed she lived in Tacoma, Washington, after Danny told Jesse and Joey that Claire was getting snowed in, so she couldn't cook a special Thanksgiving dinner for Danny, Jesse, Joey, and the girls. Finally, in season three, "Granny Tanny", Claire returned to the Tanner household for a visit. After being given a paint set, a gift from the family, she became sad because it reminded her that she was retired now. The whole family decided to make it seem like they needed her so she would be happier. And it worked, resulting in her wanting to move in with the Tanners and get Jesse and Joey to move out. Eventually, Danny told her that they were just acting to try and make her feel better, and said that even though the girls didn't need her in the house, she could still be in the neighborhood. It was believed that Claire moved from Tacoma, Washington down to San Francisco, California. Family *Danny Tanner (son) *Wendy Tanner (daughter) *D.J. Tanner (granddaughter) *Stephanie Tanner (granddaughter) *Michelle Tanner (granddaughter) *Rick Tanner (grandson; deceased) *Pamela Tanner (daughter-in-law; deceased) *Cornwall Tanner (great-grandfather-in-law; deceased) Fuller House: *Teri Tanner (ex-daughter-in-law) *Jackson Fuller (great-grandson) *Max Fuller (great-grandson) *Tommy Fuller, Jr. (great-grandson) *(unnamed) great-granddaughter (Stephanie's baby) Trivia Claire was a neat freak like her son Danny. She made him her special helper around the house, as mentioned in "The Trouble with Danny". That was also passed on to her great-grandson Max in Fuller House. Gallery Alice_Hirson_as_Claire_Tanner_-_Full_House,Season1_-_Our_Very_First_Show.png|The "first Claire" (Alice Hirson) Grannysreturn.jpg|From The Return of Grandma GrannyTanny-fam43.jpg|From Granny Tanny -> GrannyTanny-fam73.jpg Granny tanny.jpg Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Tanners Category:Adults Category:Mothers Category:Recurring characters